


Pianist Eddy

by orphan_account



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Inspired by Music, Jealousy, M/M, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brett dreams of Eddy as a concert pianist.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Pianist Eddy

**Author's Note:**

> It's a chapter I couldn't put into "Dreaming of you non-stop".  
> Just wanted it out there because I like it too much to let it die in my drafts :>
> 
> Based on Mephisto Waltz no. 1 performed by Andre Laplante (specifically the first 4 minutes)

Eddy returned to take his seat at the piano stool. Brett sat back down. His hands stung from the applause.

Eddy took a deep breath and looked out into the crowd. When his eyes found Brett he spoke, “Liszt, Mephisto Waltz 1”.

Eddy launched into his performance. He started with controlled enthusiasm and worked up to a fast and celebratory sound. The piano filled the space wholly, colouring the air with joy.

Then, as if with wavering resolve, he slowed his pace. He played with a lighter touch. The atmosphere took on a mysterious charm as he played a meandering tune of melancholy. His body moved of its own accord, moving towards the piano as he reached the higher notes and moving away as he descended.

Brett was transfixed. His eyes never left Eddy’s hands. It felt like he was being pulled in. Like the world around them was melting and he was the sole audience to Eddy’s performance.

Eddy stopped abruptly, and stood up. His eyes didn’t search, they darted straight to Brett. Brett felt utterly intoxicated, standing there. It felt like they were caught in time, looking at each other.

Eddy broke the spell. The corner of his mouth moved up forming a mysterious but familiar smile. Brett saw the glint of perfect teeth through slightly parted lips.

“Bravo!” He shouted.

Brett gasped. His eyes snapped open. He felt calm, at ease. He put his glasses on and looked at his alarm clock. 10am. He frowned and got up. He walked down to the kitchen, in his PJs. He made coffee. He was confused. This dream was a bit different. Like it had meaning? No. Brett shook his head. He looked up “Mephisto Waltz”. He’d heard it before. But no, Eddy in his dreams played it way better. Weird. Brett pouted.

“Yeah, good morning to you too,” Eddy said, peering up from his laptop.

“Oh.”

“Oh? I’ve been sitting here for an hour dude. Also could you look over the edits for last week's video?" Eddy put his laptop down and walked over to Brett. He helped himself to some of Brett’s coffee. Brett's eyebrows were still furrowed.

“I had this dream… you were a pianist. I was in the audience. You- Dream Eddy looked at me directly and it felt-” Brett lost his words. How could he describe what he’s feeling?

“Dream Eddy played so well dude, I woke up and I was kind of sad I didn’t get to hear the whole thing.” He confessed. Yes that’s what it was.

“Wow, Dream Eddy is really Ling Ling!” Eddy was taken aback. He saw the odd expression on Brett. A mixture of sadness and confusion.

“So do you like Dream Eddy now?” Eddy asked, to keep the conversation going.

Brett felt himself smiling, “No way. I think I just really like the piece. Was kinda magical you know?”

He plopped himself into his spot on the couch and flipped open his laptop.

“Hell, _I_ want to see Dream Eddy in action,” Eddy mumbled to himself, feeling an odd tinge of jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked this one personally, because I feel like the description just fit the music. So I really don't want this to sit around my drafts. 
> 
> I had this idea of using tons of symbolic foreshadowing via music- this Pianist chapter (the mephisto waltzes was written for this story where the devil uses his charm to persuade Faust to do whatever, and I wanted to use the waltz to hammer home the idea that Dream Eddy was charming Brett) 
> 
> and I wanted to reference Leo Delibes' Coppelia (a ballet where this girl gets jealous when her boyfriend is charmed by an evil Doctor's life-like girl doll, and at the end the girl snaps the boyfriend out of it) 
> 
> so if you piece together these musical references, you get where the plot is going - Brett gets charmed by Dream Eddy and real Eddy breaks the spell. Like a fairytale! Then I was like, this is too much effort for some fluff bro.


End file.
